


A Pseudo Update

by IllogicalReasoning



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), BLACKPINK (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalReasoning/pseuds/IllogicalReasoning
Summary: I will be deleting some works and already have.
Kudos: 2





	A Pseudo Update

HI everyone.

This will be deleted later on, but I will have to put in this update.

If no one already noticed, I have deleted 'BlackPink Hooking Up with Jisoo', 'Jenchulichaeng's Christmas', 'Making Gimbap', the one with Jisoo and other female idols, 'JIsoo and Female Celebrities', and 'Jisoo Prompts' are deleted. I decided to do so as I 1) have lost interest in keeping up those, and 2) decided to focus on more fictional characters.

I did lose interest in BlackPink a bit because of the long wait, and I felt that the most recent songs were okay, but felt like it's not the same. I still will be interested in BlackPink but I will still put in fictional versions of real life celebrities in other stories, but along with characters from other shows or books like Marvel shows.

So I'm sorry for having to do so for anyone who wished to see it more. I'm actually going to focus more on Daisy Johnson-centric ones, as I have kind of gotten back to being interested in her. It's just I personally feel it is better to put in the actual fictional characters or original ones so that it doesn't feel like it's cringe filled.

To anyone who wished to see more of updates with BlackPink, I am sorry but it just feels cringeworthy to do so, and I am going to discontinue it. I will still have BlackPink, just not BP-centric anymore.

So again, I am sorry but this is my own choice.

Thank you and take care.


End file.
